The Red String of Fate
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: After years of goofing off with random musical electives in elementary and middle school, Kagome honestly didn't care what high school she went to at this point, she just wanted to graduate with passing grades and get into a good college, so long as she didn't see or hear another instrument again...yeah, that's not going to happen. Seiso Academy...meet Kagome Higurashi.


**The Red String of Fate**

**Summary: After years of goofing off with random musical electives in elementary and middle school, Kagome honestly didn't care what high school she went to at this point, she just wanted to graduate with passing grades and get into a good college, so long as she didn't see or hear another instrument again...yeah, that's not going to happen. Both her mother and Sesshoumaru have talked, and that's never a good thing...Seiso Academy...meet Kagome Higurashi.**

**Anime/Manga: La Corda D'Oro/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Seriously, this time I'm _not_ going to tell you! Nope...don't look at me like that...stop it...STOP IT! 0.0….FINE ...it's Shimizu Keiichi/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: R...WAIT, no...M...why did I write R? Anyways, it's rated M. I promise!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Say No Fairy**

**See No Fairy**

**Hear No Fairy**

"**Is it gone?"**

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru sat down in his study, listening to the sounds coming from the library across the hall. The harmony between the Piano and Oboe was a tranquil and enriching resonance of two complete opposites. His niece and nephew, whom he took care of while their mother, his sister, was on tour, had absolutely nothing in common. The boy, Souta Higurashi, was only thirteen years old, and while he enjoyed playing the Oboe, Clarinet, Bassoon and a range of other woodwind instruments, he was more the active and playful soccer player type. Kagome Higurashi, who just the other day, two days ago to be exact, had turned seventeen, was more into her studies as of late. Used to, he couldn't pry her away from a Bamboo Flute, or a Piano, Viola or any other noisemaker, or at least, that's what his brother-in-law had referred to them as. It seemed, as she got older, she too was starting to lose interest in music. Actually, she was starting to hate it...

"Sesshoumaru, Sir...this arrived in the post today."

Sesshoumaru looked up from the documents on his desk that he'd been staring at in thought since the start of the pleasant duet. In his doorway stood his assistant, Rin Hanakoi, a young girl who had applied at the age of fifteen and had been turned down till she was seventeen, her applications never ceasing over the two year intervention, and finally, he'd accepted. She was amazing, much better at the job than any of his previous female assistants. He held his hand out and took the letter from her. Watching as she left the room, he stared at the letter in hand and a small smile touched his lips. _"Hiroto Kanazawa..."_

Silence filled the room and he stood up to see what had happened to cause the siblings to cease in their duet. Making his way to the library, he watched Kagome run out of the room where he caught her by the collar of her shirt. "Where are you running off to?"

"I happen to have a life, so let go!"

"Does this life have anything to do with InuYasha?"

"..."

"He's your Uncle, Kagome, just as much as I am. Unlike me, however, he's a bad influence."

"What would you know, you disowned your own brother; let go!" She snatched her shirt out of his fingers and took off.

"...I know more than you may think."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome ran out the doors to the curb where she saw two of her friends waiting for her. Ayame and Sango, whom she'd known practically since birth, had grown up in the same environment she had, but like her, had also grown out of it.

"_Yo, ready?"_

Her red headed friend, Ayame, grinned as she climbed into the car. "Born ready," She answered.

Sango got into the car and gave the driver the name of the place they were going before buckling up. "So get this, Miroku wants me to go to that camp, the one that helps you hone your skills in instrument crafting and stuff."

Kagome frowned, "Are you going?"

"...I don't know yet. I mean, let's face it, we have futures set in stone if we go with our musical talen_ts, but I don't know if I want to design Violin's and Viola's for the rest of my life...you know?"_

"...Sesshoumaru has been forcing me into practicing an instrument of some type at least twice a day lately...just a while ago I was playing the damn piano."

Ayame laughed, "I just stopped, my brother used to practically force the flute down my throat, now he just doesn't bother."

Kagome looked outside and smiled, "There is uncle Inuyasha's red Lexus!_ He said he's going to take us clubbing tonight!"_

Sango sighed, "Miroku doesn't like me hanging out with Inuyasha, say's he's a bad influence;_ despite that, he and Inuyasha have been best friends since they met six years ago..."_

"_Contradictory, isn't he." Ayame laughed, "Don't worry, Kouga is the same way, only...he isn't friends with Inuyasha, he really hates him."_

"_Sesshoumaru says he's a bad influence too...but I'd like to think he trusts us to know when to say no and whatnot."_

"He's an adult, like...ancient years old, and as such, he doesn't think that we, as teenagers, can make any smart decision."_ Ayame spat, "That's exactly why I moved out of my parents place."_

"..." Kagome climbed out of the car the second it stopped and ran into the open arms of her _other_ uncle. He was her best friend, always had been._ He was actually only twenty-three, his mother and Sesshoumaru were both in their late thirties. Her Grandmother, Grandma Keade, had been thirty-eight when she had Inuyasha, twenty-three when she'd had Sesshoumaru, who was thirty-eight, yeah, funny how that math fits together...huh? When she had her daughter, who was the middle child, she had been twenty-five, Kagome's mother was thirty-five at present, and her grandmother was sixty-one._

"_INU!" Ayame hugged him too, Sango stood aside, waiting for the two to settle down._

"_What the hell took you three so long?" He asked, using his trademark crude language._

"_Sesshoumaru was forcing music lessons on me,"_

"_Ah, nothing different than what he used to do to me." He scoffed, "That bastard hasn't changed a bit! Ah, whatever, lets get going." He walked over to his car and opened the back door for Ayame and Sango who climbed in. Kagome climbed in on the passenger's side before Inuyasha got in and drove off._

**-x-x-x-**

**(4 Hours Later)**

There were reasons he liked classical and instrumental pieces so much. For one...they are soothing to listen to, if at times, a little overwhelming, they don't scream however.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN OFF TO SEE INUYASHA?!"

_Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he looked to see Souta reading something_ on the couch, lying in a strange position that had his feet on the back of the _settee and his head almost touching the ground, her hair falling with gravity. Clearly used to his mother's ranting and equally uninterested in them. "I mean...she stormed out after I tried to stop her."_

"She's been really bitchy lately too."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

Sesshoumaru watched his little sister as she rounded on Souta who just shrugged.

"Kami, am I a horrible mother? Did I do something wrong? Did I raise them wrong?"

Souta flipped over and off the couch, tossing the book he'd been reading onto the cushion of the cou_ch, "I'm only saying this because she's my sister and I do worry. Sis said something about moving in with Uncle InuYasha...he offered...and I think she might actually do it."_

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I'm going to have to force her life to take off,"

Rai looked brokenly at her older brother, "What am I going to do...? I don't want to lose my little girl."

Sesshoumaru watched his little sister as she sniffed and cried softly into her hands. _'...looks like I'll have to do __**that**__...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first chapter of The Red Strings of Fate, hope you guys enjoyed, tell me what you think!**


End file.
